Take My Breath Away
by loner06
Summary: After deciding that her life was no longer desired, Rogue plans to commit suicide, but before she takes that final step over the bridge, a handsome Cajun comes to the rescue…
1. Chapter 1

**Take my breath away….**

After deciding that her life was no longer desired, Rogue plans to commit suicide, but before she takes that final step over the bridge, a handsome Cajun comes to the rescue…

**loner06:** I hope you like it …read it… and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men…. I only wish………….

Chapter 1

The sound of fresh rain breaks the silence in the library. A young lady in her late teens named Rogue looks up from her book and walks over to the window. She watches in misery as the people outside run for cover. They crowded close together trying to get the front doors open. Rogue glances at the black, elbow-length gloves she was wearing, sighs, and walks back to the table. The bell rings, signaling the end of the last class for the day. She gathers her stuff and walks out the door.

_Finally, winter break!_ She thinks. No more classes for a whole 2 weeks. She walks up the stairs and into the hallway, and enters her room. She specifically chose a room alone for a reason. After her accident with Logan months ago, people were distancing themselves from her. They smiled to her when the made eye contact, but only Rogue saw the fear that they had in their eyes. So she kept on walking. When Logan saved her life from the clutches of Magneto, she started to get a little closer to him. But when he left, Rogue's heart was torn. When he returned, she was alive with joy, even though she was going out with Bobby. When Jean died, all the students at the institution blamed Rogue for her death, that it was unnecessary, etc, etc. Logan left shortly after that and once again, Rogue was sad. Bobby started to see a change in her and before long they split.

Now more than ever, Rogue started to feel more alone than ever. That's why she started to cut. With a razor she stole from Bobby that fateful night, she cut her arms. Starting from her wrist to her elbows, there were fresh zigzag patterns; bloody stains on her clothes every night, so she started to wear black. Few people commented about it, but she walked on. This continued every night until that historic night. The night that she met a man that would change her forever.

* * *

So what do you think to continue or what? Tell me! …..…I'm waiting! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I sadly _still _own the X-Men. tommorrow is another day...

Chapter 2

**Buzzzzzzzzz**. (A/N: an alarm?) _Damn. Another day_. Rogue thought as she woke up and stretched. It was the beginning of the winter vacation and she had no plans. Most of the students at the mansion were long and gone to their families. She wished she could go to a family that loved her, yet it only reminded her of the home that she left. Quickly, she dismissed the thought and got into the shower. She tried not to stare at them. She closed her eyes and let the stream of water flow on her face and body. She finished, got out, and got dressed. She chose a black ¾ length sleeve shirt, and tight bell-bottom slacks. She brushed her auburn hair, looked at the mirror and frowned. _Yep. This is as good as it's going to get, _She thought. As always, she put on her gloves, a purple shimmery scarf, a black windbreaker, and boots. Without a second glance at the mirror, she headed out the door.

The hallways were empty with all the students gone. Rogue headed down a corridor that led to the kitchen. She walked inside only to find more isolation. She grabbed a slice of bread put it in the toaster, and got the jelly out. She reached for a knife in one of the cupboards and raised it to eye's view. She immediately had a piercing headache as all of her psyches got lose. Usually she would be able to put a mental shield, but once in a while she would let her guard down, and they would get lose and put on a rampage, making Rogue lose control of her state of mind. The only solution was to cut. That seemed like the solution to everything nowadays. That was the only thing that Rogue thought of doing at that point. Rogue took her glove off her left hand, and she immediately drew the knife onto her wrist and gave one hard pull. Blood started to seep as Rogue ran for the sink. She leaned against it and let the psyche voices fade. She regained control of her mind, and put her mental shields up. She turned on the faucet and let the cool water run over her mortal cut. She put back on her glove, and forgetting about breakfast, ran out of the kitchen.

Rogue slowed down, and stopped for a moment. To her right she noticed a window. She saw the gray skies and decided to take a walk. She continued walking right out the door out of the lonesome place she called home.

She walked and walked lost in thought until she found herself at Central Park. She saw couples walking hand in hand and she quickly turned away. She walked out of the park, across the street and onto the small bridge that overlooked the small, but far down below, river. She momentary looked at the water and once again her psyches got loose.

---

Across the bridge stood a young man in his early twenties smoking a cigarette. A young lady catches his attention and her beauty immediately captivates him. She was slim and curvy, dressed in all black. She had auburn hair with platinum streaks down the front; which looked as if it didn't came from a bottle. She was just different, _like me_, thought 20 yr. old Remy LeBeau. He continues to watch as she looks over the bridge. She looks as if something went wrong inside her head, and Remy goes into action.

Rogue couldn't think. She saw blurriness and quickly thought of something to do. She kneeled down and clutched her head. _What can ah do? Ah can't keep livin' like this for the rest of mah life! Do ah dare? Well there is nothin' here for meh on earth. Ah live in complete isolation. Ah guess ah— _she thought very rapidly. The psyches dared her to do it in high screams. Rogue got up; climbed on the ledge, spread her arms out and without a moment too soon,

"Do you really want to do it?" said a voice of a stranger. All got quiet in Rogue's head.

"What?" She replied softly. She was pretty confident on her decisions. Who was this guy and why did he care about a mutant?

" I asked why would such a pretty fille like yourself want to end her life at such a young age?" replied the stranger with a thick Cajun accent. (A/n: I really can't do accents. Sorry!)

"Um, well. I…I…" she paused "…. really just can't take it anymore of this pain." Said Rouge with tears streaming down her face. The psyches started to talk again disrupting Rogues train of thought. She was about to say something else when she fainted, backwards into the hands of a handsome Cajun.

"Cherie?" he asked in concern. Then all went black.

* * *

Come on! Reviews! 


End file.
